Andale
(north-east) (north-west) (south-east) (south-west) }} Andale is a location in the southern area of the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Andale is touted by its residents as "the greatest town in Virginia." However, the town holds a very dark secret. Four families survived the nuclear war and remained in Andale, eventually taking to cannibalism after their food supplies ran out. Since then, the murder and consumption of outsiders, along with inbreeding between the Andale families, have become a tradition passed down from generation to generation. Background To the casual observer, Andale is like a town straight out of a fairy tale. It's residents stroll around the streets in pre-War clothes, greet visitors with impeccable politeness, and proclaim the virtues of the United States. In fact, it's supposed to be the greatest town in the Commonwealth of Virginia, proudly voting Republican in every election, including the most recent one that elected a new governor.The Lone Wanderer: "Virginia? Virginia's been gone for 200 years." Jack Smith: " / . The great Commonwealth of Virginia is alive and well. In fact, we just voted ourselves a new governor!|Far too cheery. Suburban.}}" (Jack Smith's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "You voted for governor? How does that work?" Jack Smith: " " The Lone Wanderer: "So who did you vote for?" Jack Smith: "Now, now, my vote is my business and no one else's. But I'll tell you one thing: we didn't vote for any beatnik liberal commies, that's for sure." (Jack Smith's dialogue) However, as with all fairy tales, the act is just a cover up. To understand it, one has to dial back the clock. When the Great War came, four families hid in their fallout shelters beneath Annandale. The survivors managed to escape death and emerge into the newly created wasteland. However, their food stocks eventually depleted and they were faced with the prospect of hunger. The families solved it in their own particular way: By preying on unwary travelers that came into town.The Lone Wanderer: "Seriously, you're talking about eating people, here. What's wrong with you?" Jack Smith: "I don't think I like your tone. There's nothing wrong with me, we've lived this way for decades After the war, four families survived. They continued on just like we have. But when their shelters ran out of food, they need to eat something. Family is everything, my friend. I wouldn't expect a wasteland wanderer like you to understand." (Jack Smith's dialogue) The cannibalism was deemed acceptable as a lesser evil, justified using a peculiar interpretation of Christianity and family love. Strict gender roles were imposed on family members (males work and hunt, females take care of the house and bear children), and no relations outside the four families were permitted. The pretense of the American Dream was upheld as a smoke screen, to disorient newcomers and hide the vicious nature of the residents.The Lone Wanderer: "Huh. Well, everyone's got to survive in their own way, I guess." Jack Smith: "You see, now that's nice to hear. Every time someone discovers our little secret, it's always "oh, you're terrible people", or "how can you do this?" I mean, I've got a family to take care of here. I've lived in Andale my whole life. And my father before me, and his father, and his father's father. This town started out with just four families, and that's the way we've stayed. Small town and proud, eh?" (Jack Smith's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "I almost grabbed a snack while I was there, but that would have been rude." Jack Smith: "You're right, it sure would have. You know, you're a breath of fresh air. Every time someone discovers our little secret, we have to hear about it. It's always "oh, how can you do this", or "you're such terrible people", or "please, not me, I have a kid in Rivet City". Well, I have kids too! Family first, that's the way it works in Andale -- from the day that the first four families decided to stay here. You're not bad, stranger. Stop on by anytime and ask Linda for one of her special meat pies." (Jack Smith's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Doesn't that make you all cousins?" Jack Smith: "I can't say that I know what you're talking about, but I sure as heck don't like your tone. You've got no business coming in here and judging us. We're four hard working American families. I work hard to put food on the table for my family, so do all the men here. It's not easy living the American dream but dammit, we're doing the best we can." (Jack Smith's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Well... okay... whatever works for you." Jack Smith: "Now, I know what you're thinking, and don't bother. We're perfectly happy good Christian people here, and we've been that way for 200 years. All the men work hard to put food on the table and all the women work hard to make nice homes for us. That's the way it should be. This is America, and I'll be damned if I let some Chinese Commies ruin that with a few bombs!" (Jack Smith's dialogue) For two centuries, the families lived in Annandale (eventually abbreviated to just Andale), new generations replacing the old. The families intermarried, without bringing outsiders into the family. Eventually, everyone in Andale was related to each other quite closely, resulting in each marriage being more and more incestuous. By the 23rd century, the pretense was dropped and men married whomever was closest to their ends. Nobody questioned their way of life, except for old man Harris, who realized just how many people perished in the stomachs of Andale's residents.The Lone Wanderer: "So, you grew up here too?" Harris Smith: "Sure did. Can't say that I'm proud of it, though. It was all just normal. It's what we all did. I didn't ever think much about it. I married Gladys, just like every boy in Andale married the girl closest to his age. We had Linda and she grew up to marry Jack. It wasn't until Gladys died that I thought about what went on around here. So many people over the years... hundreds... thousands, maybe? But what could I do? I'm just an old man. But you ended it. Bless you." (Harris Smith's dialogue) The town earned itself a sinister reputation, as while nobody realized it was inhabited by cannibals, everyone knew there was something... Off about its inhabitants. Everyone, from caravaneers to raiders, gave the town a wide berth.The Lone Wanderer: "Whoa, slow down, grandpa. What's wrong?" Harris Smith: "What's wrong? You don't see anything wrong with a quiet little town full of friendly people in the middle of a blasted wasteland?" The Lone Wanderer: "Well, I haven't talked to anyone here but you. Are they friendly?" Harris Smith: " Just about everyone in the wasteland knows to avoid Andale, and they're right to do it. People wander in here, and they don't wander back out." (Harris Smith's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "You know, there is something a bit "off" about them..." Harris Smith: " Folks wander into this place, and they don't wander back out. Oh sure, it seems nice, a regular town of out time here, but don't let it fool you." (Harris Smith's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "You're right. I hate friendly people." Harris Smith: "And you're right sensible to. Especially around here. The friendly neighbor bit is just an act, these people are stone cold killers! Get out while you can! Just get as far away from here as possible!" (Harris Smith's dialogue) That is, until the Lone Wanderer came into town in 2277. Layout Andale is located directly south of the Fairfax ruins and west of the Nuka-Cola plant. The town is comprised of a couple of two-story pre-War houses, one ranch-style home, and a shack. They are all located on a street amid the ruins of other homes and a Red Rocket gas station. Buildings Inhabitants Tuck Johnson * Karen Johnson }} Notable loot Related quests * Our Little Secret * Fungus Deal Notes * Devouring a body when detected by either family will cause them to become hostile, despite them being cannibals themselves. * Having the Cannibal perk replaces the Speech challenge with a guaranteed success. * Despite being cannibals, the inhabitants are not hostile to the player character unless attacked. * The Andale shed key to the Wilson's shed can be found in the Wilson's house both downstairs on top of the radio, and beside the bed on a table in the upstairs bedroom. The key to the Smith's basement is found in the upstairs bedroom of the Smith's house, on a similar bedside table. Both keys can also be stolen from the men in the two families. * If Broken Steel is installed, a squad of Brotherhood Outcasts appears at the entrance to Andale and will make its way east to take part in a scripted encounter with three Enclave trainees in the Enclave outpost near the Nuka-Cola plant. * If the Lone Wanderer attacks and kills anyone in the two families before they discover that they are cannibals, they will receive negative Karma. * When the Lone Wanderer takes the strange meat from the refrigerators, they will gain negative Karma, even though the NPCs who own them are considered evil. Appearances Andale appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes Andale is based on the real world location Annandale, Virginia, as Fallout 3 borrows names from several towns in and around the D.C. area. Bugs * Upon first finding Andale, the residents will be in front of the Smith's house facing towards it. Upon approach, Jack Smith will trigger the dialogue of you snooping around in the basement. * After completion of the quest, when fast traveling to Andale, all NPCs stay hunched over and alert, still wielding their knives while walking around, even though they are no longer hostile. Conversation can be initiated, and while speaking, they will stand up straight again, but when they finish speaking, they hunch back over. They are also unable to enter any of the houses at such a time. Gallery Andale Garden shed. Cannibal tools.jpg|Garden shed cannibal tools Wilson basement.jpg|Wilson meat processing basement Our Little Secret.jpg|Garden shed exterior Aqua pura Paranoid Encounter.jpg|Aqua Pura paranoid encounter Dean's Electronics truck Andale Nuka-Cola plant.jpg|''Dean's Electronics'' in the truck to the east Category:Andale Category:Fallout 3 locations de:Andale es:Andale fi:Andale fr:Andale hu:Andale it:Andale pl:Andale pt:Andale ru:Андейл uk:Андейл zh:安达尔